Anihpan
'Anihpan Crosswire' (known simply as Pan by some), is a little known Delegate of the Great Forest on the island of D'nalsi.'' ''Her job is simple, and she takes the hardships that come as a result of it with a grain of salt. It is simply this: regulate social stability between the Castes. It means fitting her lifestyle around the Water Schedule like a majority of the other Great Forest dwellers, and on frequent occasions: visiting the market, the forest floor, and the underground. It isn't that the people of the Great Forest have no desire to intermingle among the Castes, but that there's hardly a chance to. There is foraging, farming, and mining to be done around the clock. Any spare time they may have is spent resting, and eating. Background Childhood Anihpan was born to mother Lilian Adonidai, and father Soner Crosswire. Her father had been a Tree Person, widely respected in Tree Person Society and well known for his humor and charm. Her mother had been a Hut Person, and during a time where it wasn't common--albeit, not frowned upon either--for two members of a different caste to elope, her parents-to-be had. They first had a son named Elmar, and then Anihpan came shortly after. Elmar got along perfectly in Tree Society, but Anihpan found it hard to follow along. Her mind was filled with whimsical tails of Merpeople society and the hidden waterways that laced beneath the island's surface. It was only a phase, however. Shortly after Anihpan turned fourteen, her mother and father fell from their home. Anihpan herself wasn't present at the time, but Elmar had been. According to him, they had been arguing, the body language and gestures becoming more and more hostile until her mother had lost her footing and in an effort to catch her, Anihpan's father had snaked himself around her. She would never forget climbing down from the tree and seeing their crumpled bodies implanted on the earth as if they rightfully belonged there; blood and all. Characteristics Physical Characteristics Like most Tree People, Anihpan's skin is a shade lighter than those of the Hut People, and several shades darker than those of the Ground People. Her hair is the color of amber, and her eyes a brilliant green. She usually wears a few functional outfits that she puts into rotation day after day. One for trips underground, one for traversing among the trees and casual patroling around the forest floor, and then one in which she sleeps. They are all fashioned out of an assortment of materials found lying around, and also imported from Clockwork Town. Personality Despite the occupation Anihpan holds, she isn't one for talk. She only speaks when spoken to, and reluctantly at that. She is very soft spoken, and to her dismay a person must step closer more often than not, just in order hear. She doesn't like to be seen, preferring to blend ino the background and tend to her own business. However her bright features make it hard. She enjoys exploring the Great Forest, finding peace in the nature she's constantly surrounded by. Family Life Since the fateful day her parents fell, Anihpan has had no expectations of her brother. He's far too absorbed in Tree Society to mind her much, which is entirely fine by her. She's more at home with the flora and fauna than her own race. Idiosyncrasies Anihpan has a habit of scratching the inside of her wrist when in deep thought, nervous, or simply dazed. Along with her soft spoken voice she sometimes has a stutter when taken off guard, and once she starts finds it increasingly difficult to stop. Deep Dark Secrets Although you'd never guess it, Anihpan sometimes enjoys sneaking off to other parts of the island during the night. It's when the Ground People come up from the earth to go and retrieve water, which provides the perfect distraction. No one notices an amber-haired girl barely the size of a grown woman weaving expertly between the trees. She enjoys visiting the Bay of Bazaire.; the air about the place makes her believe that there is something much greater than D'nalsi out there. However there is a minor issue; she doesn't know how to swim. Quotes "Tears at times have the wieght of speech." - Ovid (Plubius Ovidius Naso) Most Embarrassing Memory The day she was in a hurry to inform the Ground People of the oncoming rain, and accidently fell from the roof of a hut. She inadvertedly landed on a man who was on his way to the river. Most Proud Memory The day she became Delegate and was no longer restricted to dreaming from the canopies of the tree tops. Incorporation Into Town's Setting The girl who's always watching, but anyone hardly ever sees. Category:Writer Characters